witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Burlap is the New Stripe
|Starting_icon = toussaint |Type = main baw |Image = BaW burlap is the new stripe.jpg |Region = Sansretour Marsh Beauclair Port Lassommoir |Location = Toussaint Prison Shelter Temple Cemetery |Reward = 3750 crowns (If Dettlaff is fought and killed in previous quest) |Level = 49 |Previous = Tesham Mutna |Next = Be It Ever So Humble... }} Burlap is the New Stripe is a potential main quest in the . Walkthrough Turns out Anna Henrietta isn't very happy Geralt got her sister killed, and so she had the witcher thrown into prison until his punishment is decided. Nearby, an inmate, Handsome Jacques, will chat for a bit, mentioning how he can get stuff for other inmates. Once he's finished talking, you can follow him to the laundry room or check out the two small notices in the prison. Use your Witcher Senses on the wall that was behind Jacques while you were talking to him to see the brick that starts the side quest, The Perks of Being a Jailbird. You can also interact with the gwent players on the other side (it doesn't matter if you win or lose). Once done, follow Jacques through the door. He'll direct you to pick up the dirty clothes and soap. The dirty clothes are in a box opposite the laundry tubs, and the soap is near the stairs you came down, on the floor. Once you have everything, interact with the laundry tub, then pick up the stick. This will lead to a cutscene and a few familiar faces appear, itching for a chance to pay back Geralt for landing them in jail. No matter what you do, they'll attack, though using Axii will make it a fight against just two instead of three. After they've been dealt with, guards will run in and talk a bit with Geralt before shifting to another cutscene with him back in his cell, a week later. He is soon retrieved by another guard who takes him to the courtyard to watch as an inmate, sentenced to death, is beheaded. The guard then leads Geralt away and into a tower where Damien de la Tour is waiting. Eventually, he'll reveal that Geralt is free to go thanks to a certain bard, despite Damien feeling Geralt should rot in prison. Dandelion then appears, revealing he was able to reason with the Duchess and while she is still angry, she agreed to let Geralt go and keep Corvo Bianco, but he either doesn't get any of the reward (If Geralt chose to spare Dettlaff) or he gets only partial reward (3750 crowns, if he chose to fight Dettlaff) and she doesn't want to see him ever again. After you finish the conversation, a guard will then lead you to the gate. Make sure to pick up your stuff from the chest in the small room between the two gates, then leave the prison. Regis is waiting for you and will eventually reveal his thoughts on who the intended 5th victim was meant to be. You can choose to investigate or not. If you do choose to investigate, the quest will follow the same path as in Pomp and Strange Circumstance up to retrieving the letter. You will go and talk to the bootblack, who will then suggest visiting the shelter. Here, you will need to beat up a few people who are harassing the shelter's owner. Once done, the beggars will drop in for food and will eventually reveal the 5th letter and intended victim. You can now choose to reveal this information to Anna Henrietta or forget it and get a drink with Regis. As nothing comes with revealing it to the Duchess, who will deny it and become visibly angry and upset, it is better to just skip it and go with Regis instead. Journal entry :During her final confrontation with the Beast of Beauclair, Sylvia Anna, sister to Her Highness Anna Henrietta, had died tragically. The duchess was understandably distraught, for she had just recently been reunited with her long lost sibling. She was also understandably irate with Geralt and had the witcher thrown into the dungeon. There, in a somber mood, he awaited his sentenced, expecting the worst. :Though at base she is known to have a heart of gold, Anarietta is also known to be highly impetuous. The smallest misdeed can at times bring a severe penalty, especially if she deems the transgression a personal offence. Believe me, I know. :Who knows what might have happened to the witcher had not our mutual friend Regis demonstrated such clarity of mind. He did the sole reasonable thing under the circumstances and sent for yours truly. :Immediately, and without hesitating for even a moment to think that my life, too, could be in danger, I mounted my steed and rode post haste to Toussaint. Luckily, I managed to convince Anarietta - that is to say, Her Illustrious Highness - to spare Geralt's life and restore his freedom. :The witcher, saved through my efforts, was reunited with Regis. The vampire awaited him at the prison gate only to draw him into another misadventure. For Regis had been unable to rid himself of the thought. Namely, he believed Syanna had planned five murders from the start. He was tormented and wished to know the identity of the fifth intended victim. He suggested to Geralt that they investigate the matter to its end. :If Geralt investigates the 5th letter: ::They first sought out the bootblack. The boy directed them to a poorhouse. It was there they learned Syanna had indeed planned five murders. All to wreak vengeance upon those who had caused her to be banished from the court and the Ducal Palace. The final victim was to have been her very own sister, Duchess Anna Henrietta. ::...and informs the duchess: :::Few know the human soul and its complexities as poets do. Thus, I do not wonder why the witcher chose to inform Duchess Anna Henrietta of his findings. Driven by his sense of duty, he told her that Syanna, the sister miraculously and recently restored to her, then suddenly and irretrievably lost, had planned to have her murdered. Geralt was simply seeking to bring matters to a close. He does not, alas, possess that sixth sense that would allow him to foresee the duchess' reaction. Luckily, I was there (again) to quell the emotional outburst that might have meant the witcher's end. :Geralt and Regis made their way to the vampire's crypt at the charming Mère-Lachaiselongue Cemetery. There, they indulged in some well-deserved respite while sipping Regis' exquisite (as they both assured me) mandrake hooch. Objectives * Go to the laundry. * Pick up the soap. * Pick up the dirty clothes. 0/2 * Put the soap and the clothes in the washtub. * Pick up the stick. * Wash the clothes. * Defeat your opponents. * Follow the guard. * Follow the guard to the exit. * Retrieve your things from the chest. * Exit the prison. If Geralt chooses to investigate: * Talk to the bootblack during the day. * Find the shelter. * Defeat the attackers. :If Geralt chooses to reveal the name to the Duchess: :* Tell Anna Henrietta about your last contract. Trivia * The title of the quest is a reference to the show Orange Is the New Black. Notes * Depending how one plays the game, this could be one of three times Geralt gets imprisoned. Category:Blood and Wine quests